


hey, waiter!

by ianiesy



Series: random - nct pairing [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, Top Na Jaemin, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianiesy/pseuds/ianiesy
Summary: jaemin, sang pelanggan setia cafe yang sering datang, bukan karena menu cafe nya. melainkan, karena sang pelayan cafe disana.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: random - nct pairing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195967
Kudos: 37





	hey, waiter!

**1 tahun yang lalu.**

_"hariini dia kerja nggak ya?"_

_mata jaemin mengedar kesana kemari, mencari seseorang yang tak kunjung dilihatnya sedari tadi didalam cafe ini._

_jaemin, si pangeran sekolah di SMA nya. sang pelanggan baru cafe yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang, bukan karena kopi atau dessert cafenya yang enak, atau interior cafenya yang nyaman. bukan itu._

_alasan jaemin jadi pelanggan setia disini itu-_

_'ah! itu orangnya!'_

_"anu, permisi?"_

_-pelayan cafe nya._

_pelayan tersebut yang merasa ada pelanggan memanggilnya, segera menengok lalu tersenyum manis, menghampiri meja jaemin sambil berlari kecil. sangat menggemaskan menurut jaemin._

_"iya? mau pesan sesuatu?"_

_jaemin segera melihat name tag di celemek yang pelayan cafe tersebut gunakan, bibirnya tersenyum senang._

_jeno._

_namanya jeno._

\--

"jeno, tolong rapiin meja nomer 10 dong"

"siap laksanakan!"

jeno segera berlari ke arah meja nomer 10 yang ada dipojok cafe. kebetulan, sore ini cafe agak sepi. jeno jadi merasa leluasa di cafe.

"jeno, lo inget pelanggan kita yang dulu sering kesini itu nggak?"

jeno sambil mengelap meja cafe tadi, ia menoleh ke arah haechan, yang sedang berdiri didepan kasir, sambil menatap jendela.

"yang mana chan? pelanggan yang sering kesini banyak. pelanggan yang bule itu? yang suka sama lo?"

"heh! bukan yang itu"

jeno terkekeh pelan, berjalan ke arah pintu staff sambil membawa cangkir kopi kotor dari meja tadi, untuk dicuci tentunya. setelah menaruh cangkir kotor, jeno berjalan mendekat ke arah haechan.

"pelanggan setia yang mana maksud lo? cowo atau cewe?"

"yang cowo itu loh jen, yang anak SMA"

jeno memiringkan kepala, mencoba mengingat. "yang mana?"

haechan berdecak, merutuki otak lamban temannya, "anaknya cakep, lumayan tinggi. lebih muda dari lo deh jen. namanya jaemin, kenal kan?"

jeno ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk. kalau jaemin, tentu jeno tau, jaemin itu beberapa kali sering mengajak nya mengobrol. karena, kebetulan jeno yang sering mengantar pesanan ke meja jaemin.

"kenapa sama jaemin emangnya?"

haechan menyebikkan bibirnya, "kok dia ga pernah dateng lagi ya?"

jeno tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi haechan, "emangnya kenapa kalo dia ga dateng? lo kangen? lo suka sama dia?"

haechan langsung menatap jeno garang, "nggak ya, cuman enak aja gitu ngeliatin muka jaemin, enak dipandang sih, ga kaya muka lo jen"

"heh sembarangan"

_kling !_

jeno yang melihat pintu terbuka karena ada pelanggan masuk, langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, "eh- silahkan"

haechan yang berdiri membelakangi pintu, segera menoleh. sesaat, haechan langsung tersenyum senang dan berbinar-binar.

"wah, jaemin! baru aja diomongin, akhirnya lo dateng kesini lagi!"

jaemin, sang pelanggan yang baru saja datang, terkekeh lalu duduk disana. "iya nih, maaf ya kak echan, gue baru bisa kesini, tugas numpuk. biasa, kelas 12 sibuk"

haechan tertawa mendengar tuturan jaemin, tidak berubah, " santai jaem, eh gimana kabar lo?"

jaemin ngangguk pelan, sambil ngeluarin laptopnya dari tas, "kabar gue baik. kabar kak echan gimana? kak jeno juga, kabarnya gimana?"

"gue baik kok jaem"

jeno yang juga ditanya kabarnya, langsung tersenyum ke arah jaemin, "gue juga baik. eh iya, jaemin mau pesen sesuatu gitu nggak?"

jaemin sedaritadi hanya melamun menatap jeno, jaemin yang ditanya seperti itu tersentak lalu spontan menjawab, "americano, kak"

jeno tertawa pelan, "harusnya gue gausah tanya ya? tiap kesini mesen itu mulu, latte dong kapan-kapan. chan, cuci cangkir gih!"

jaemin terus menatap jeno sambil tersenyum, laptopnya yang menyala sedaritadi ia abaikan. 

jeno, si pelayan cafe yang selalu ada di cafe serta di hati jaemin selama setahun ini. jeno terkadang muncul pula di mimpi basah jaemin dan juga fantasi nakal jaemin.

serta, penyebab ereksi jaemin yang terkadang tak dapat dikontrol dan tak tau diri, ketika ia memperhatikan jeno tanpa henti di cafe. seperti sekarang.

_'ereksi sialan'_

"jaemin, ini pesenan lo ya"

jaemin yang panik akan kedatangan jeno yang membawakan pesanannya langsung menutupi ereksinya itu dengan tas miliknya.

"ah i-iya kak, taro aja disitu hehe"

jeno memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "kenapa panik gitu? lagi ngapain hayo?" jeno membarikan senyum misterius kepada jaemin, yang mana membuat ereksi jaemin tambah keras.

sama sekali tidak membantu!

"g-gue nggak ngapa-ngapain!" jaemin hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya pada jeno, yang dibalas gelengan maklum olehnya.

jeno duduk disebelah jaemin, lalu mengintip laptop jaemin, "mau nugas ya? mau gue bantuin ga?"

jaemin yang panik mendengar jeno bicara seperti itu, langsung menggeleng keras, "ngga usah hehe, gue gapapa kak"

jeno hanya tersenyum. lalu berdiri kembali, "ok, tumbenan ga manggil gue lagi jaem? padahal gue kangen ngobrol sama lo"

sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi menjauhi meja yang jaemin tempati, jaemin pun menggenggam tangan jeno, membuat langkah jeno terhenti.

"e-eh, kenapa jaemin?"

"kak jeno, lo mau bantuin gue kan?"

jeno langsung mengangguk semangat, "iya, lo mau kakak bantuin apa?"

jaemin tertawa pelan, "kebetulan, gue mau _pelayanan spesial_ dari lo"

\--

"aah terush kak hngh"

ternyata inilah yang jaemin maksud _'pelayanan spesial'._

jaemin yang tiba-tiba menarik jeno kedalam toilet, menguncinya dari dalam, lalu jaemin langsung membuka celananya. menunjukkan ereksinya yang sudah tidak sabar dimanjakan oleh jeno.

jaemin membuat jeno berlutut, sementara tubuh jaemin yang berdiri bersandar di wastafel. membiarkan jeno bermain-main serta memanjakan penisnya dengan baik.

jeno mengulum penis jaemin, menjilatnya hingga penuh dengan saliva milik jeno. membuat ekspresi sehorny mungkin untuk menggoda jaemin.

karena inilah yang jeno inginkan sedari dulu.

"shit kak, lidah lo aargh, jago banget-hh"

lidah jeno yang lihat bermain-main di lubang penis jaemin, membuat sang empunya bergetar kenikmatan. tanpa sadar, tangan jaemin sudah menempel di kepala jeno, sambil meremat rambut jeno.

"slurrpph mmph aahngh, enak-hh jaem?"

_shit !_

senyum miring pun jaemin tunjukkan pada jeno, "gue suka banget kak, lanjutin" jaemin mendorong kepala jeno, memaksanya mengulum penis jaemin kembali.

jaemin benar-benar tidak dapat mendefinisikan rasa nikmat mulut jeno yang mengulum penisnya. ia merasa akal sehatnya terbang begitu saja karena mulut sialan jeno.

"aah shit! kak, gue mau keluar-hh"

_slurph !_

"mmph ahh, keluarin sperma lo dimulut gue, slrmph"

jaemin memejamkan matanya erat, tangannya tanpa sadar meremat rambut jeno, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang tak dapat jaemin jelaskan.

"argh! kak! gue kelu-aahh!"

jaemin melepas muatannya didalam mulut jeno, dengan senang hati, jeno menelan seluruh carian yang keluar dari penis jaemin. menjilati penisnya hingga bersih dari sperma.

jeno sudah mengeluarkan penis jaemin dari mulutnya, namun jeno masih berada dalam posisi berlutut, wajahnya tepat didepan penis jaemin yang terpampang jelas, matanya yang sayu, mulut jeno yang terus terbuka serta lidah jeno yang menjulur, seakan-akan cairan jaemin tadi belum cukup untuknya.

"shit kak, lo lagi godain gue apa gimana?" jaemin mengusap pipi dan dagu jeno yang terkena spermanya, lalu mengecup bibir jeno singkat.

jeno masih menjulurkan lidahnya didepan penis lemas jaemin, lalu menjilatinya kembali, membuat penis jaemin kembali tegang, "belum cukup jaemin, ayo lagi"

jeno menunggingkan tubuhnya sambil berdiri, kedua tangannya bertumpu di wastafel, wajahnya menghadap ke depan cermin yang merefleksikan wajah hornynya saat ini.

jeno menghadap ke arah jaemin yang ada disampingnya, "jaemin-hh ayoo!" jeno 

jaemin gelap mata karena nafsu yang tak tertahankan, ia langsung menyentuh pinggul jeno yang sudah bergerak menggeliat menggoda jaemin karena tak sabar.

"ssh kak, lo seksi, sumpah"

jaemin mengocok penisnya hingga tegang sempurna kembali, mengarahkan penisnya untuk masuk kedalam hole jeno yang sudah berkedut-kedut ingin dimasuki sesuatu.

"aah jaeem-hh! lagi! lebih daleem ahh anghh"

jeno menghentak mundurkan tubuhnya, mencoba membantu jaemin memasukkan penisnya langsung kedalam hole jeno, hingga penis jaemin masuk dengan sempurna. membuat jeno mendesah keenakan.

"aah, g-gerak jaeem-hh! gerak cepet ngh!"

"argh, kak! sabar dong, pelan-pelanhh kak! akh, shit"

jaemin menahan ngilu karena jeno secara tidak sabar langsung memasukkan penis jaemin ke lubangnya, berakibat penis jaemin yang langsung dijepit oleh anal jeno.

geram karena jaemin tak kunjung bergerak, jeno langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa aba-aba, mengeluar-masukkan penis jaemin di analnya.

"ukh, lama! aah hnghh! jaemin-hh enakk ahh!"

"ah ah kak jen-ohh! ffuckhh ahh kak!"

jaemin meremat pinggul jeno yang asyik bergerak sendiri mencari kenikmatannya dengan tak sabar. jaemin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras, nafsunya makin tersulut.

apalagi saat menatap wajah jeno lewat pantulan cermin. wajah jeno benar-benar menunjukkan seberapa horny-nya jeno.

jaemin meraih rahang jeno, lalu menolehkan kepala jeno ke arah cermin, membuat jeno menatap wajahnya sendiri disana.

"ssh, kak? lo liat muka lo disitu-ahh, fuck, muka lo mirip jalang murahan, yang selalu pengen ditusuk pake kontol gue kak. bahkan kayaknya ssh, kontol gue ga bakal cukup buat lubang lo yang haus kontol kaya gini, arghh!"

wajah jeno semakin memerah akibat ucapan jaemin, dirty talknya benar-benar membuat jeno semakin horny. terlebih, ia sedang menatap wajahnya sendiri yang sedang mendesah-desah hebat karena sebuah penis, lidahnya menjulur hingga air liurnya menetes ke wastafel. pikirannya tak bisa jernih sekarang, hanya ada jaemin dan penisnya.

"nghh jaeminn, mauh ahh lebih dalemm!" jeno semakin menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya lebih keras pada penis jaemin.

jaemin tersenyum miring. ternyata hebat juga jeno memberikan _'pelayanan spesial'_ padanya.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> meet me on wattpad @/noneies !


End file.
